The present invention relates to a motor speed control system applicable to a space servomotor and a selection servomotor operated in an impact printer, or the like.
In an impact printer, for example, it is desirable that a selection servomotor carrying a type wheel therewith be driven for rotation at a speed which matches with an angular distance or difference between a predetermined print position and a real or present position of a desired type element. This is to allow the desired type element to reach the print or mark position as fast and accurate as possible. It would be more desirable if the speed profile (relation between the difference and the speed) could be controlled to meet a specific initial value of the difference between the real and mark positions.